


How to Play the Game

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Sometimes to get the upper hand on the game you have to use dirty tricks: like handcuffs .
{ Aka Shawn's Christmas present is Hunter letting him take control }





	

  
Shawn wakes up first, par the norm for them, and stretches languidly. Wincing slightly at the loud popping noise his joints made. He shoots a look at Hunter, considering snuggling back up to him. He's always wondered why Hunter always sleeps longer than him, sleeps so much Shawn sometimes wonders how he's even has time to get ready for matches, none the less work out and eat when he finally does get up. Though, then again, he causes quite enough mayhem in ring and backstage as is, so Shawn supposes he can't complain too much.

Not to mention it gives Shawn the time to really look at Hunter. The stress and constant attention results in a hectic mind which gives him nightmares occasionally, Shawn knows watching him sleep could be seen as creepy but today his expression is peaceful and relaxed. It's... Weird, to see him like this, he's used to Hunter’s stunning eyes and smile, used to seeing him crack jokes. Not too long ago, it could have easily been called crazy for them to be in the same room as each other without fighting, forget them sleeping together. Shawn will forever be thankful the settled their differences, especially because it meant they could celebrate Christmas together.

But he tries his best not to dwell on it, instead he moves to kiss a little at Hunter's throat testing exactly how deeply asleep he really is. Hunter doesn't stir, so Shawn glances over at the clock - not even four hours have passed since they came back from the post live show corporate meeting, so Hunter actually being deeply asleep isn't all too surprising.

  
On one hand needed sleep so badly but on the other hand Hunter has woken him up like this before, so he debates internally for a moment, then moves further up to kiss Hunter square on the mouth. He'll let Hunter decide, then - sure enough, slowly Hunter’s breathing changes and as the kiss goes on, eventually bringing a sleepy hand up to clutch at Shawn's hip. It takes a second for him to wake up enough to manage a slurred, "How long was I out?"

Shawn replies softly, "Three hours. You can go back to sleep if ya want." Personally, he is notorious for his inability to go back to sleep once he wakes up, so he'll go hang out or get with Scott or Kevin. "There's about three more hours before the hotel serves breakfast, and three more before we need to check in with Vinny Mac."   
Hunter's eyes don't flick open and his response is so delayed that Shawn was fixing to leave the bed when Hunter wraps his arms around Shawn’s waist. "Nah, I'm up." Honestly he barely sounds awake but he smirks and opens his eyes and peers up at Shawn, "Damn Shawn, have you always been this eager in the mornings and I've just slept through it?"

Shawn laughs a little at that, and moves to speak but before he could Hunter leans up and silences him with a kiss, murmurs amusedly against his mouth, "God Shawn, even early in the morning you look perfect."

Shawns smiling a little, enjoying the compliment, turns fully into Hunter’s embrace and laces his fingers into Hunter’s hair. Hunter sighs quietly, kisses him again, and bites lightly on his lower lip. This time, though, one of his hands slides down to take a firm hold on Shawn's hip, and the other grabs him by the ass, just hard enough to pull him down against Hunter's body with a light grind. The fact that Shawn can already feel the stirrings of Hunter's arousal excites Shawn more and he relaxes into the kiss, tongue sliding against Hunter's languidly.

When they pull apart, Hunter grins a little, "Merry almost Christmas hun. As a pre Christmas treat, do you still carry handcuffs with you?"

Shawn laughs, flips his head to the side to fix his hair, and smirking as he answers, "Only if I'm not the one wearing them"

Shawn's not quite sure why Hunter assumes that, but he's not wrong. Hunter nods, and Shawn's smile widens into a smirk, as Hunter hands move up to the headboard again. "Then get ‘em. we’ll see how I last not touching you."

Of course they both know that Hunter could e break them if he tried hard enough, the idea of which only excites Shawn even more. He plants a deep kiss, then swings off the bed to fish them out of the the inside zipper pocket of his travel bag. Hunter takes the opportunity to get a good eyeful of Shawn’s ass in his tight boxers. As soon as Shawn is back on the bed Hunter tugs him down by the ass to grind up against him again. Shawn straightens up, cuffs in hand, looking unamused, and Hunter obediently raises his hands back to the headboard. Shawn's always more into it when he's in control, or feels like he is, so Hunter's more than happy to oblige.

The padded handcuffs lock around Hunter's wrists, not too tight but well near it. Shawn moves back and Hunter lifts his head up for a kiss, before they really get going, and Shawn happily humors him, leaning down to kiss Hunter deeply but slowly.

Shawn pulls away, and he keeps moving down until he's straddling Hunter's thighs, nails scraping down Hunter's chest and stomach, loving how Hunter’s muscles spasm in pain, so he digs his nails in deeper and runs them back up and down. God he loves how the angry lines stick out on Hunter’s tan skin. Shawn doesn't waste any time to set about to the next step of his master plan. Shawn licks and nips at Hunter’s chest, sucking lightly on each nipple before biting a line down to the top of his boxers. Then dips his head down and nuzzles Hunter’s bulge, then licking it as if the fabric wasn't there. The sound of the handcuff chain rattling when Hunter pulls on them is music to his ears.   
Shawn smirked to himself, making sure Hunter's eyes stay focused on his hand, whimpering slightly to get to Hunter even more. One finger isn't anything, really, but that small noise has it's desired effect as Hunter shifts a little, clearly feeling rather put-out. Hunter manages, slightly shakily, "God Shawn, you look so damn good.”

Shawn tilts his head a little, expression a little dazed for effect, "Wouldn't you love to touch me? To have me writhing in pleasure all because of you? To be inside me?" Teasing Hunter satisfies him, he intends on riding Hunter nice and slow, drive him out of his mind with the need to grab Shawn by the hips and plow into him.  
Hunter seems to understand that that's the plan, because he swallows hard and says "You're cruel sometimes, y'know that?"

Shawn merely smiles and locks eye contact as he presses a second finger into himself and spreads them apart, gasping a little and drawing Hunter's eyes down to his cock. The handcuffs rattle again, and Shawn knows that Hunter already wants to touch him, and when he glances back down, Hunter's expression is already deeply frustrated.  
Shawn's fingers search out his own prostate, and he moans loudly when he finds it, ignores the way Hunter tries to brace his feet against the bed to force Shawn to slide down his thighs into his lap. He won't touch Hunter until he feels like it.

Hunter looks back up to his face, so Shawn chooses that moment to slip in the third finger, bites his lower lip and rocks forward a little, just enough to brush their cocks together slightly and gives another breathy moan. Hunter's gaze stays on his face for a second, then snaps back down, rocking his hips to try and get Shawn to do it again, but he's already slid back. Hunter gives a little groan of frustration, wrists shifting the cuffs again, and breathes "Such a damn tease."

Shawn won't deny that, just smirks slightly again and tilts his head back as he stretches himself out, shuddering as he brushes over his prostate, stimulating it intently. He can feel Hunter's eyes focused on him even though he can't see them, releases little pleasured sighs into the air and moves to rut slightly against Hunter's thigh, which Hunter lifts a bit to make easier on him.

Eventually he stops teasing, feels stretched out enough to take Hunter in, and slides his fingers over Hunter's cock to slick him up. Hunter's hips lift a bit to shove himself more into the touch, and Shawn allows it just this once, since Hunter's been more or less behaving unto this point, and Shawn really has been teasing him mercilessly. To make up for it a little, he keeps stroking Hunter's cock for a while after he's adequately prepped, lets Hunter buck into his hand and get more worked up before pulling his hand away. Hunter makes a little noise of loss, so Shawn leans over him to silence him with a kiss, languid and deep.

Hunter watches as Shawn shifts to hover above him, reaches back to grab his cock and line them up, then sinks down slowly with a moan. Hunter knows, at least, to let him do this at his own pace. Shawn seats himself fully and stays there for a while, panting and twitching slightly as he adjusts, and Hunter gives a little noise of frustration. Shawn glances up at his wrists, where the cuffs are digging into his wrists, and smiles a little, knowing Hunter wants to touch him, or hold him steady, or both. Maybe he'd even sit up if Shawn let him.

Once Shawn feels adjusted enough to start moving, he does so, slowly. Hunter shifts a little to get more comfortable, and watches Shawn's face. Shawn doesn't speed up, and eventually Hunter realizes that he doesn't intend to, and smacks his head down against the pillow with a groan. A tease, indeed. Shawn feels Hunter's body tremble beneath him, tense with the desire to thrust up into him; part of him does want to uncuff Hunter, let him grab his hips and fuck him hard and fast and rough, but he's honestly having too much fun like this.

Of course, he doesn't want to do all of the work, so he's letting Hunter bend his legs, brace his feet on the bed to give himself some leverage to rock up into Shawn with. Shawn doesn't let him pick up the pace, though, forces Hunter to take it slow, just to watch him get more desperate, hands tugging even more against the cuffs. Shawn would be worried if they weren't padded.   
One of Shawn's hands braces on Hunter's chest to hold himself up, but the other drops to his own cock, starts stroking himself faster than the thrusts. Hunter gives a little noise of protest, clearly finding that unfair, and Shawn breaths a little laugh at him, shoves his hips down harder. Hunter's quiet noise turns into a choked moan, hips rolling up to take advantage of the more powerful thrust, and Shawn shudders over him, keeps up the firm but slow thrusts.

Eventually Shawn can't keep up that teasing pace anymore, on the verge of losing it himself, so he allows Hunter to move faster and harder. His hand speeds up on himself again, thumbing over the head and eventually moaning out his orgasm, stroking himself through it. His muscles clench around Hunter, who rocks up a few more times and spills with a groan of his own, cuffs positively taut against the headboard and Hunter's wrists, but not snapping. Shawn keeps moving until Hunter shudders and drops his head back down again, a light sheen of sweat on his body.

It takes Shawn a few moments to come down enough to lift out of Hunter's lap, making both of them give little noises, then reaches up to unlock the handcuffs. Hunter's arms immediately slide around his shoulders to tug him close, ignoring the complaints that they need to clean up and kisses him aggressively. Shawn moans a little against his mouth, surprised by how absolutely desperate it feels.. Hunter eventually lets him pull away slightly, but reaches over to the nightstand to get some tissues, cleaning the both of them up. Shawn smiles a little at the gentle treatment, then snuggles against Hunter's chest, curling close. As they come down, panting together, Hunter's arm tugs Shawn a little tighter, kisses him on the forehead. Shawn smiles a little, drops a kiss to Hunter's collarbone, prepared to sleep for a few more hours before they have to show up to corporate. He ends up falling asleep there, snuggled into Hunter's side.


End file.
